


and my pain will range from up, down, and sideways.

by fkeyouout



Series: wild violets and vanilla and cinnamon. [7]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fkeyouout/pseuds/fkeyouout
Summary: in which blurry just needs a break, and his boys seem to be the perfect cure.





	and my pain will range from up, down, and sideways.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeathTailOnline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathTailOnline/gifts), [psychicdreamsandangelwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychicdreamsandangelwings/gifts).



really, tyler and josh should've noticed that something was wrong, or even just a little off, with their eldest lover the second he walked through the front door that evening after a later shift at work; his face washed-out to the point in which his usual honey-tinted tan was barely visible, ruby eyes sunken ever so slightly and tinted with sleepiness and an uncomfortable heat practically radiating off of him despite the fact that the weather outside was far from pleasant.

but the younger two had traded their vigilance for giggling adoration that night instead.

settled into josh's lap on the couch, with his thick thighs clamped either side of the other boy's waist and his dainty hands knotted through faded blue curls as he leaned into the influx of kisses being scattered along the column of his outstretched neck, tyler barely even glanced up at blurry when he leaned against the doorframe to their lounge; eyes drooping and his typically smirk-painted lips downturned with a sigh. 

"hey, b," tyler sighed blissfully, his own pretty doe-eyes fluttering shut and his words trailing off into a contented hum at the feeling of teeth brushing along the underside of his jaw. "y'have a good night at work?"

of course, his only response was a fatigued grunt of indifference.

a smirk drawing on his own noticeably kiss-swollen lips, the younger teased "someone's a lil' grumpy tonight", with his amused giggle transforming into a breathless squeak at a sudden nip to his skin.

"are y'two ever _not_ on top 'f each other?" blurry huffed in ignorance of his pestering, his head pounding and so obviously not in the mood for the other brunette's overly playful personality for once.

he loved tyler, more than anything in the world, but sometimes he really was exactly what his petname suggested - an undeniably adorable puppy, but one that demanded near constant attention and affection in a way that could prove to be beyond exhausting.

which is exactly why he was usually so thankful for josh being around too.

"oh, he's grumpy  _an'_  jealous tonight, j," tyler grinned, disguising his sly smile into the crook of the blue-haired boy's neck the second he caught sight of blur's spiritless stare lingering in their direction, and ignoring the gentle slap of scolding to his upper arm.

accompanying his slap and an entertained roll of his eyes, josh muttered "shut up."

"what? i didn't do-" the brunette began with a mocking gasp in defence of himself, though fell short of words and began to sport a needy pout at the sight of blurry backing away tiredly and into the kitchen across the hallway instead without even another glance in their direction.

admittedly, tyler was good at pushing the older man's buttons whenever he was in a particularly bratty mood, and all three of them knew it, but blurry never left him without a greeting kiss no matter how trying he'd been.

"okay, so he's _seriously_ grumpy," he confirmed with a frown, untangling himself from the warmth of josh's hold and wasting no time in practically chasing after their boyfriend; fingers still intertwined with josh's tightly and pulling him along too regardless of his reluctant sigh.

josh also knew that bothering blur when he was in a mood like this was not the greatest idea, but tyler was always too stubborn to listen.

"y'really just gonna ignore us tonight, huh?" tyler pouted, hopping up onto the breakfast bar directly in front of where the older man was sat, pushing the stacks of his work papers aside and crossing his arms childishly across his chest; his pretty, oh so innocent fawn-eyes still making the brunette's heart flutter even when they accompanied his persistent scowl.

one slightly shaking hand running through his hair with exhaustion, blurry sighed bluntly "tyler, 'm not in the mood f'this."

"but wh-"

" _tyler,_ " the older man rasped through gritted teeth, his voice low but not in its usually soothing way that sent shivers down both of his lover's spines; instead it was gravelly and harsh, as if it was only seconds away from breaking completely. "i've got a million an' one of these contracts t'read an' sign f'tomorrow, so i don' have time f'this so.. I jus'-"

sharp words fading into nothing but another frustrated sigh and his ruby-red eyes squeezing shut, blur whispered "can y'just let me speak t'josh, please.. _alone._ "

stubborn and clingy, as always, josh noticed the way their youngest lover stuck out his pouted bottom-lip in preparation of a refusal, though shot him a warning look before the whine could even slip between his lips.

a simple look that was a combination of a plea and a demand to just go, seeing as neither typically worked alone when it came to tyler.

"fine," the brunette mumbled, the hint of dejection laced in his syrupy-sweet voice matching his saddened expression in a display that almost left the blue-haired boy torn between comforting both of them, and trailed out of the room with a quick, slightly more concerned glance over his shoulder. "i'll be upstairs if you wanna talk."

and the second the sound of delicate footsteps faded, almost by instinct, josh was settling himself between blur's legs; hands cupping his face and his boyfriend's weakened arms looping around his waist lazily.

"y'know.. th'kid has _never_ seen me cry, even 'fter all this time," blurry hummed in a quiet explanation for the unspoken question lingering on the other boy's lips,  with his tired eyes gleaming noticeably underneath the low lights of the kitchen despite the fact that the thin veil of tears were refusing to fall. "an' i don't plan on changin' that now." 

"why are you so against it?"

"it'd change th'way he looks at me."

"it's never changed the way _i_ look at you," josh retorted with a knowing quirk of his eyebrow, despite the fact that he knew his reassurance most likely wouldn't change the older man's mind in the slightest. 

blurry could be just as stubborn as tyler when he was stuck inside his own head, and sometimes josh couldn't quite figure out how they all still somehow made it work. 

it had to have been a miracle. 

the brunette blinked away more of the hazy tears, that were seemingly only increasing how red his uniquely-tinted eyes appeared, and sighed. "'s different with ty and y'know it." 

that'd have to be a conversation for another day.

thumb smoothing over the paled cheek of his boyfriend gently and his other free hand shifting to press against his clammy forehead, josh murmured "you're burning up, b."

"mhm."

"you not feeling well?"

shaking his head quietly and leaning further into the comforting touches of josh's thumb tracing the lines of his face with a shaky exhale, blurry shrugged "jus' had a lotta migraines th'past few weeks an' s'just too much t'night.. got all this work t'do and-" 

"you've been having them for _weeks?"_ josh interrupted quietly at the brushed off suggestion that their boyfriend had been suffering in silence recently and neither he nor tyler had even suspected that anything was wrong, and felt a sudden pang of guilt run through his heart when his worried gaze locked on the older man's own. "why haven't you said anything?"

blurry's response was a simple sigh.

"'cause i don' need y'both worryin' about somethin' that's probably nothin', yeah? s'my job to worry about you two, not th'other way around."

lips pressing against the brunette's burning forehead and soaking up his distinctive yet comforting scent of fresh cigarette smoke and cinnamon, josh tutted lovingly against his skin "you're an idiot sometimes, y'know? please promise me you'll go see a doctor."

"mhm.." blur hummed in agreement, hold around the younger boy's waist tightening and tugging him even closer into the embrace. "s'long as y'promise to not say anythin' to ty until it's sorted."

perhaps agreeing to keep the secret wasn't the best idea, given that secrets were essentially non-existent within their relationship and would no doubt raise hell when their youngest lover eventually found out, but blurry's health was all that seemed to matter in the moment.

god damn.

"yeah, okay.." josh agreed, only slight reluctance wavering in his voice though it was easily disguised with a reassuring smile as he reached down to lace their fingers together, giving them a soft squeeze and another tender kiss to the older man's sweat-matted curls. "c'mon, let's go to bed."

"j, i've got work to-"

"no, _no way_ are you doing work right now."

"josh."

"we'll figure it out tomorrow, promise," the blue-haired boy hushed with an expression that meant 'no arguments', ignoring the exaggerated roll of his boyfriend's watery eyes and pulling him up from his seat slowly and into another cuddle. "just come to bed and relax, _please.._ i know ty has missed you today."

of course he couldn't say no to josh.

he never could.

~

as suspected, blurry found tyler up in their bedroom in the same way that he always was whenever a sulky mood came over him; wrapped up in the furry white blanket from their bed, an unmistakable yet heart-melting pout on his baby-doll lips and his eyebrows furrowed with a combination of concentration and grouchiness in a way that always left the gentle dimples between them as he scrolled through something on his phone.

quietly closing the gap between them and settling beside the other brunette sleepily, blur snaked an arm around his waist in a grab of his attention and dipped down to brush his lips against an equally warm cheek; tyler flushing his usual, rosy shade at even the simplest touch and damn near sending the older man's already faint heart into overdrive. "hey, pup."

"hi."

"'m sorry f'snapping at you."

"s'okay.." phone being long forgotten, tyler shifted to nestle closer into his boyfriend's abnormally warm body and tilted his head up to capture blur's chapped lips in an effortlessly sweet kiss; the sickeningly sweet combination of bubblegum on his own lips and smoke covering the older man's tongue not phasing him in the slightest as dainty fingers brushed across the still vaguely damp patches beneath his tired eyes. in a quiet whisper against said lips, tyler asked "..what's wrong?"

'jus' don' feel too good, and got a lot goin' on at work," blur shrugged nonchalantly, voice still strained and brushing against the younger's neck in a shiver-inducing way. "s'nothing.. it'll be okay."

technically, that wasn't a lie.

it just wasn't telling the full story, blurry figured.

delicate hands already moving lazily to unbutton the older man's shirt and his nose nuzzling affectionately into the crook of blur's neck, the brunette hummed "hate it when you're stressed.. but y'gonna relax for once and let me take care of you without complaining. 'm gonna kiss it better."

and clearly blurry had no say in the matter, for when josh joined them less than five minutes later with two migraine tablets and a glass of water in hand, his other two lovers were already tangled together lovingly and seemingly half-alseep; a now shirtless and dazed looking blur resting back against tyler's chest with a hint of a relaxed smile on his lips, one gentle hand brushing through his mess of sweaty hair slowly, the other tracing absentminded lines along his bicep and the brunette whispering something unidentifiable to the older man as his lips traced the curve of his neck.

admittedly, the sight left josh more lovesick than he was sure he'd ever felt in his entire life.

"are you two ever not on top of each other?" josh teased in imitation, lips curling up into a smirk at the corners as he perched beside the two of them on their side of the bed; lifting blur's feet into his lap and handing over the white capsules.

"shut up."

the two of them were, as always, in sync.

shifting to sit up a little straighter, yet remaining pinned to their youngest lover with thanks to his sweater-covered arms refusing to let go completely, blur threw back the tablets with a single swig of the cool water and a drowsy flutter of his eyelashes; burrowing back into tyler's hold but not once turning his gaze away from the blue-haired boy as he reached out a hand towards him.

even when he was half out of it, with his head pounding like a hangover from hell and feeling seconds away from passing out completely, blurry could still sense something was bothering his boyfriend before even a single hint of distress was painted across his face.

and josh still had no idea how he managed to do it.

"it'll be okay," blur reassured in those same words he spoke to the other brunette only minutes ago, his near-whisper low and convincing enough that josh couldn't even bring himself to consider an outcome otherwise.

"i know."

he could only hope that blurry was right, like usual.

**Author's Note:**

> so i got two prompts for something very similar, so i just sort of put them together in one!  
> thanks for sending them! ♥️


End file.
